Character Page
There are over 100 character on Reign! They can further be divided up by other categories such as; Females, Males, Royals, Nobles, Ladies, Lords, Married, Deceased etc. * Another useful tool, are the icons at the top of most pages. They can lead you to related pages. Characters 'A — E' A''' Agatha Blackburn Ainsley Norwood Alec Alexandra Amy Dudley Annabelle Breton Anne Boleyn Archduke of Bohemia Archduchess of Bohemia Aylee '''B Baby Derant Beatrice Bertraud Renaude Bianca Simon C''' Caroline DeNani Carrick Catherine of Aragon Charles Schuler Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor ♔ Christophe Church Official Clarissa Claude de Guise Colin MacPhail Colleen Norwood Cortenza de' Medici Count Vincent '''D Delphine Diane de Poitiers Don Carlos Duke Boinel Duke Francis Duke of Guise E''' Eduard Narcisse Edward Tudor Emile Condé Emily Knox Estelle '''F — L F''' Father Lucien Francis of Valois '''G Gale Hemsworth Gemma Castleroy General Gaghan General Renaude George Boleyn Gideon Blackburn Gigi Greer Castleroy H''' Henriette and Emone Henry de Bourbon '''I Isobel Derant J''' Jacob Rivell James Stuart Jenny Postor John Hawkins John Knox John Philip John Prevo Joseph Tudor Josephine '''K Kenna King Antoine ♔ King Charles ♔ King Eric ♔ King Francis ♔ King Henry King Henry VIII King James V King James VI ♔ King of Imereti ♔ King Philip ♔ King's Guard L''' Lady Amelie Lady Atley Lady Barnard Lady Charlotte Lady Constance Lady Donatella Lady Gabrielle Lady Jane Grey‏‎ Lady Keira Lady Lennox Lady Madeleine Lady Marie Lady Patrice Leith Bayard Liam O'Mally Lola Lord Akers‏ Lord Aris Lord Castleroy Lord Cunningham Lord Hugo Lord Julien Lord McKenzie Lord Montgomery Lord Narcisse Lord Ruthven Lord Thomas Lord White Louis Condé Lucrezia de' Medici '''M — R M''' Marcus de Bourbon Marie de Guise ♔ Martin de Lambert Mary Boleyn Mary Stuart ♔ Mary Tudor Megera Da' Beth Mother Superior Munro '''N Natalia Tianná Nicholas Nostradamus O''' Olivia D'Amencourt '''P Pascal Penelope Pietro de' Medici Pope Clement VII Prince Henri Prince Louis Prince Magnus Princess Claude Princess Margaret Q''' Queen Catherine ♔ Queen Elizabeth ♔ Queen Jeanne ♔ Queen Leeza ♔ '''R Richard Delacroix Richard Gifford Ridley Collins Robert Dudley Robert Norwood Robert, The Viscount of Lorraine Roger De'Feck Roman de' Medici Rowan 'S — Z' S''' Sara D'Piro Sebastian Severin Sharlene Simon Westbrook '''T The Darkness Tomás of Portugal The Minister U''' '''V W''' Wet Nurse, Jean William Cecil '''X Y''' Yvette Castleroy '''Z Things A''' Archangel Creations '''B Butterfly Birthmark C''' Catherine's Bible Catherine's Poisons Cypher '''D E''' '''F G''' '''H I''' '''J K''' '''L M''' Mary's Rings '''N O''' '''P Pagan Necklace Q''' '''R Rape S''' Sebastian's Symbol Steal Symbol '''T The Dark Riders The Devil's Mark The Reckoning The Red Knights The Sex Journal U''' '''V W''' '''X Y''' '''Z Places A''' '''B The Ballroom The Battle of Solway Moss The Blood Wood The Burgundy House C''' Calais, France The Catholic Church Château de Chenonceau '''D E''' Edinburgh, Scotland England Europe '''F France Francis's Room G''' '''H Holy Roman Empire I''' Italy '''J K''' King Henry's Room Kingdom of England Kingdom of France Kingdom of Hungary Kingdom on Germany Kingdom of Italy Kingdom of Portugal Kingdom of Scotland Kingdom of Spain '''L M''' Madam Greer's Brothel '''N O''' '''P Paris, France People's Homes Portugal Q''' Queen Mary's Room Queen Catherine's Room '''R S''' Scotland Spain Sebastian's Room '''T Tent City The Tower The Tower of London The Throne Room The King and Queen's Chambers Toulouse U''' '''V Visaguard X''' '''Y Z''' Holidays and Celibrations '''B Boating Party C''' Charles and Madeleine's Engagement Party '''F First Light Banquette J''' John Philip's Christening '''K King Henry VIII's 50 Year Coronation Celebration‏‎ King Francis' Coronation King Charles' Coronation King Darnley's Coronation‏‎ P''' Princess Claude's Welcome Home Party '''T The Bean Queen The Feast of St. Nicolas The Harvest Festival The Michaelmas Banquette The Winter Frost Festival The Winter’s Ease Feast W Wedding of Claude and Luc Wedding of Elisabeth and Philip Wedding of Elizabeth and Louis Wedding of Lola and Julien Wedding of Mary and Darnley Wedding of Mary and Francis Wedding of Sebastian and Kenna |Wedding of Narcisse and Lola Wedding of Greer and Castleroy Wars and Events * The Black Plague * The French Wars of Religion * The Italian Wars * The Reckoning Related Pages Category:Character Category:Royals Category:Noble Category:King Category:Queen Category:Prince Category:Princess Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3